


A Lesson Learned

by BeBunny



Series: Sub-'Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Multi, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBunny/pseuds/BeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to be a star tonight!" He whispered. "A beautiful, battered, bound star!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Sub-'Verse, an AU where Frank Iero behaves as a willing slave to the rest of his band. Originally created following an anon prompt at LJ.
> 
> Please be warned for explicit Waycest during the course of this story.  
> Original posting: http://bebunny.livejournal.com/6074.html#cutid1
> 
> Title: A lesson learned  
> Author: Bebunny  
> Description: Part of the Sub-'Verse, along with Desperation in Darkness. The band roleplay together to teach Frank a lesson or two. With bonus suprise guest.  
> Notes: Mild bondage, submission and explicit sex.

They had hired a deluxe suite.

It involved a lot of money probably, but Bob had insisted, and Frank had not argued. Frank didn't argue with Bob, not unless he was trying to provoke a reaction, and that was hardly necessary in this circumstance.

It had a lounge area, in which Bob was currently arranging five uncomfortable-looking armchairs around a coffee table in front of the fire. There was the hideously luxurious bedroom, tiled kitchenette area for tea and coffee and so on, and the bathroom that involved a wet room and enormous bathtub.

It almost made Frank feel like a rock-star.

 

"Go and get changed!" Bob called, "You don't have long, I'm gonna change my shirt".

 

Frank smiled briefly, he had been looking forward to tonight for weeks, a vast elaborate role-play that involved the entire band was not something they had really tried before, and now that it came down to the wire, Frank was getting nervous.

Bob knew, Bob always knew, and he left the chairs to find Frank's face with his hands.

"You're going to be a star tonight!" He whispered. "A beautiful, battered, bound star!"

Frank's dick twitched in his jeans, he was giddy with anticipation, and Bob's hands soothed his skin, relaxed his breathing.

"Go and get changed".

 

Frank turned out the contents of the red plastic bag tucked inside his suitcase. Grey pants, white shirt, black blazer and tie. Getting dressed quickly he surveyed the result in the full length mirror.

Just like the 'I'm not Okay' video, just how Gerard had wanted it. Perfect.

 

He slid around the bedroom door, back into the lounge area, black formal shoes feeling odd on the thick carpet. Bob had gotten changed as well. Grey trousers, white shirt, Grey suit jacket and a matching tie. Every bit the professor.

He turned to Frank, a brown paper wrapped package in his hands.

Frank took the parcel and felt the weight of the glass bottle inside it.

"You remember Frank? I'll stand up, that's your cue, the only one you have to remember. Let us do the rest."

Frank nodded and placed the empty bottle on the counter in the kitchenette.

He glanced at the clock, nearly time.

He tried to stop pacing, he felt worse than before a show, stage fright? For this?

 

A sharp knock at the door made him jump, and Bob frowned at him.

"Relax, or you're not going to enjoy this as much OK?"

Bob crossed to the hotel room door, and opened it with a big smile.

 

"Doctor and Professor Way!?" He ushered in the brothers. "How nice you could both make it!" They were dressed almost the same as Bob, Gerard had gone for a more eclectic example however, red shirt and a black tie. Mikey was almost all in black, as the harsh master of mathematics, complete with stern expression and glasses, it would be him that suggested Frank's treatment, and he was ready, coiled like a snake. Frank couldn't quite get his head around the way they moved, not the Ways he knew, far more menacing, in a position of intellectual authority. His old Psyche tutor would have been having a field day. He stayed out of sight, lurking in the kitchen, drinking in the scene unfolding.

Another knock.

Bob opened the door to Professor Toro, showing him inside and heading to the drinks cabinet. He poured the drinks for them all as they made polite conversation, about weather and the news.

Bob sat, his ankles crossed, fingers clasped around the delicate brandy glass that contained nothing stronger than lime soda.

Another knock at the door made Frank jump for the second time, he glanced at Bob, who looked confused. As he made his way to the door he muttered about not ordering room service.

Outside in the corridor another figure stood, dressed like the others. Frank could see the silhouette, and hear voices, but could not tell who had come. His nerves began to get the better of him, outside the band, only a few people knew about their relationships.

Bob returned, with another 'tutor' in tow.

"I hope you don't mind Professor Bryar?"

Frank drew in a sharp breath at the voice

"Not at all Dr Schechter" Bob replied.

"Professor Way told me you were holding a club evening, I thought I would drop by, I felt bad about turning you down last month".

Bob smiled broadly at Gerard, who had gone a little pink.

"Well, of course you're welcome, please come in, have a drink, I must check on my detention student".

 

Bob made a beeline for Frank, dropping character briefly to catch him in a hug.

"Do you want me to ask him to leave Frankie?"

Frank swallowed.

"I think its fine, Gee and I talked about it a bit before, he really wanted Brian to be part of this".

Bob nodded.

"If you're sure, once I go back out we'll begin."

Frank smiled and kissed Bob once, "thanks for asking, I think it might get interesting, he's in role isn't he?"

Bob grinned, "excellently, I thought! Lets go and introduce Frank-the-wayward-pupil".

 

Frank followed Bob out to the lounge, gaze cast downward, shuffling his feet.

"I have Mr Iero here with me this evening, caught smoking on school property. Again."

Frank nodded and tried to look sorry.

"Ah yes, Frank Iero" Mikey said, "Thursday afternoon class. When he bothers to turn up!"

"Quite talented at the visual arts however" Gerard commented, sipping his water.

"Ah Dr Way," Bob said, tipping his glass to Mikey "Poor Frank. He's only here to atone for the crimes he's been caught for eh?" Bob smiled at him "He's helping me clean the chemistry equipment for the experiments tomorrow, which you can get back to now".

Frank returned to the kitchen and picked up the bottle, still in its paper wrapper. Waiting.

 

Chuckles. Glasses clinking, Frank watched as the rest of the band, and now their manager it seemed, settled into their parts. Bob rose from his chair, and stood behind Ray, one hand in his pocket. Frank's cue.

He took a deep, shaking breath and grinning to himself threw the bottle straight up in the air, it barely brushed the ceiling before falling with a crash of breaking glass on the solid tiles of the kitchenette. Sound muted somewhat, and glass shards contained by, the paper.

 

"Iero!" Bob yelled. "What the hell was that!?"

Frank ran into the lounge, wide eyed and breathless with adrenaline.

"I'm so sorry sir! The beaker was on the counter, I didn't see!"

Bob crossed his arms.

"You're on detention, and you add this to your list of things to answer for!"

"If I may, Professor Bryar?" Mikey said, standing.

"Yes Dr Way?"

Mikey gestured to Frank to join him. Frank was on edge, Mikey was unpredictable, and while two nights ago they had spent all night curled up in his bunk, giggling about comics and making out like teenagers he had also been known to leave Frank with bruises that lasted weeks, beautiful, throbbing bruises that got Frank hard with memories of their conception.

He stood in front of Mikey, head bowed.

"I'm sorry Sir"

"Yes. I know." Mikey sighed. "Point is it doesn't change, does it Iero?" Mikey was undoing his belt. "When are you going to learn that there are consequences to your actions?"

Frank opened his mouth to answer.

"No don't make excuses Iero" Mikey said "I'm not angry about the beaker, but tonight we will teach you how to learn this lesson".

Ray leaned his head to one side. "Corporal punishment Way? Is that strictly necessary?"

"Probably not" Mikey smirked. "but I do think Frank here will benefit from it. How about it boy? Do you want to learn how to be a better man? Grow up a little?"

This was it, Frank's chance to back out now, if his feet were too cold. His safe word, 'I don't wanna grow up!' Had been Gerard's idea, when they had first started this.

He looked around at the guys around him, and the familiar calm began to spread through his limbs.

"Yessir" He said, "I want to be better".

Mikey's smile solidified, and his eyes darkened. So it was going to be one of those nights. "Good boy" he purred.

 

Bob was behind him, hands on his shoulders, pressure downwards, until Frank was on his knees in front of Mikey.

"Drop your pants Iero". Mikey ordered. "First lesson is to take our instruction".

Frank did as he was told, pants around his ankles he was on his hands and knees in the centre of the circle of chairs. He felt Bob move the coffee table to the side.

"You see?" Mikey began, addressing the others. "you just need to give them the chance, they all want to learn really"

Frank had no warning for the first strike across his ass. It smarted, but Mikey was certainly capable of much worse, he suspected Brian's presence was tempering Mikey's enthusiasm.

The next couple spread a warmth through his belly that got him harder, he realised he was panting.

 

"What do you know?" Ray said. "He likes it"

"Would you like to take over Professor?" Mikey offered the belt to Ray, who took it, straightening his shirt as he stood. His arousal was apparent, the thin suit pants hiding much less than denim would have.

Ray's blows were faster, but in different places. Heightening the sensations from Mikey's.

Once or twice Bob and Ray had taken him together, taking him to their hotel room and sharing him, but he had never had an audience, and it was driving Frank wild. His body felt like liquid heat, and Ray's strikes with the belt was only pushing the temperature up. He could feel the eyes on him, Gerard with his dark brooding gaze that signalled only desire, Bob's mute approval, Mikey still had his smirk on no doubt, and Brian, who Frank snuck a glimpse at once or twice, was breathing very hard.

When Ray stopped, Frank could only hear the blood rushing in his ears. He was sure he had cried out once or twice.

"Good boy," Mikey was saying again. "He's taken to that quickly enough."

The others laughed.

"If you could only apply that sort of focus to other areas of the curriculum" He added.

"Perhaps some practical skills Dr Way?" Brian suggested. "The devil is said to make work for idle hands?"

"Good idea" Bob added

Ray unzipped his fly.

"Idle hands eh?" He freed his cock from his briefs and stroked it once or twice. "Presumably you have one of your own Iero, you know what to do with this?"

Frank nodded.

"Then put your idle hands to work" Mikey laughed.

Frank rocked back to kneel, wincing as his heels rubbed his tender ass-cheeks. He reached out to Ray, sliding one hand up his length, the other cupping his balls, rolling them slowly in his palm.

"Oh?" Ray said. "Definitely not a new skill!"

"I told you he was good at the arts" Gerard chuckled.

"Professor Way!" Bob cried in mock surprise, "You've been leading this boy astray!"

"Hardly!" Gerard chimed. "I found him and that Wentz kid fooling around in the art cupboard a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Ray gasped as Franks palm brushed over the head of his dick. "Did he teach you this Iero?"

"That's not all if he did!" Gerard laughed. "He was on his knees..."

Ray moaned.

"That I'd like to see..." Brian hummed, his eyes on Frank's hands.

"I'm all for supporting extra-curricular interests" Said Bob.

Ray removed Frank's hands and stepped back. "Professor Way?"

Gerard grinned. "Oh well, if performance instruction is what's called for.."

He beckoned to Frank and followed Ray's lead in unzipping himself when he stood.

"You must give your audience something to look at Frank." He began, "Entertainment is all about showmanship."

Frank removed his blazer and removed his redundant pants. Allowing his audience to see the bulge in his underwear.

"That's right" Gerard murmured. "Now the second act..."

Frank crawled over to Gerard, letting the fabric of his underwear stretch tight over his ass, tie dragging on the floor.

"That's it Frankie" Mikey hummed. Frank glanced up to see Mikey with his legs spread, lazily stroking himself.

Frank closed his eyes, running the back of two fingers up the inside of Gerard's leg, and circling the base of his cock with a fist before taking its head into his mouth.

"...Fuck" Someone breathed behind him.

"Performance Iero" Gerard growled.

Frank made a show of licking the whole shaft, moaning.

There was a shuffling and Bob was behind him, removing his tie, sliding his hands behind his back, binding them together there.

"So the challenge increases." Mikey observed.

"Good so far Frank, but I need a second assessment perhaps?" Gerard said breathlessly, his hands in Frank's hair, holding him in place.

"Doctor Schechter?"

Brian cleared his throat, a little startled.

"Show Doctor Schechter your technique Frank." Gerard said, I wouldn't want this exam to end so soon."

As Frank crossed the space to Brian's chair he lost a little of his nerve, he had never touched Brian before. He paused.

"You were asked to do something Iero!" Ray said sharply.

"Its alright Professor Toro," Brian said. "I have not had the pleasure of teaching Mr Iero, perhaps its simply a familiarity issue." He dropped his pants, and freed his cock. "Is this familiar enough for you Frank?"

Frank inhaled sharply, as Brian got a solid grip on his hair and pushed his cock into Frank's mouth. Fucking it slowly.

As he sucked, Frank pushed his hips against the fabric of his underwear trying to force some sort of stimulation.

"He's getting desperate". Gerard hummed. Frank looked towards the voice. Gerard was standing in front of Mikey, he'd lost his pants and tie, and Mikey was undoing the buttons of his brother's shirt with one hand, the other was in Gerard's boxers, pumping slowly.

"Unnnf" Frank moaned around Brian's cock.

Brian increased the pace of his thrusts and his grip tightened as his gaze flicked back and forth between Frank's obscenely stretched mouth and the Brothers Way.

When Brian bucked his hips twice, hard, Frank's eyes rolled back in his head as Brian flooded his mouth. Flares of delicious pain shooting down his spine from the cruel tangle of fingers in his hair.

 

"Beautiful". Ray muttered. Frank didn't know what he was referring to.

Dribbles of Brian's cum were running down his chin, with his hands bound, he couldn't do anything about it. He wiggled his chin.

Bob got the hint. He knelt and used Frank's shirt to clean his face. Then untied his hands.

"What were you saying about performance Professor Way?"He asked.

 

Mikey still hand a grip on Gerard's cock, but his boxers were long gone, Frank watched his hand slide effortlessly up and down its length, rubbing and twisting at the tip. Gerard's eyes were half closed from the pleasure.

"Mmmm, you have to put on a show," Mikey said "is what he meant".

"Yes Sir"Frank croaked.

Gerard's head rolled back onto Mikey's shoulder.

 

Frank removed his briefs and spread his knees, sucking two fingers into his mouth. He slid his other hand down his chest, over the tattoos there, fingers splayed.

He circled his cock and revelled in the luxurious pull of friction, leaning back and moaning around his fingers. This was a show for Gerard, this whole evening was, really.

 

Their gazes were all on him now, as he performed for them, Gerard whining, pushing into his brother's fist on each stroke.

"Someone fuck him!" Gerard groaned.

"And what about you?"Mikey breathed in his ear.

"Ungh!"

 

Bob produced two tubes and handed one to Mikey, before positioning himself behind Frank.

"Watch and learn the best lesson Iero!" Mikey said, unbuttoning his own shirt, as Bob's hands rubbed the insides of his thighs from behind.

Mikey squeezed the gel onto his fingers and holding Gerard's hips still, inserted two into his brother, eliciting a delicious gasp. His attention entirely focussed on them, Frank didn't notice Bob's fingers until they were almost inside him. His moan matched Gerard's, almost in harmony.

"Almost perfect" Ray said.

Frank's eyes were wide as Mikey replaced his fingers with his cock, forcing Gerard's breath to hitch. Frank's gaze met Gerard's and they were locked together as Bob entered him.

 

Bob and Mikey synchronised their thrusts, so that Frank and Gerard's gasps were in time. It wasn't long before they looked like they were reaching a climax, both of them snapping their hips, Mikey punctuating Gerard's groans with expletives of his own.

"Holy fuck..." Brian hissed, eyes wide.

Frank felt the pressure increase inside him as Bob came, gripping his hips hard. Mikey was still fucking Gerard when he pulled out, leaving Frank vibrating with unsatisfied arousal.

It was only seconds before Ray took his place, sliding into place where Bob had left him so slick.

 

"Fuck!" Gerard swore, "Oh fuck!"

Ray did not build up to a rhythm, he was thrusting hard almost immediately, having had to wait his turn. His eyes on the brothers, and rubbing the defined muscles of Frank's shoulders. He came hard, crying out, his head resting on Frank's back.

 

"Extra marks for a creative finish!" Mikey growled through his teeth.

 

Frank scooted over to Gerard, and lay on his back, taking Gerard's cock into his mouth again, watching the extreme closeup of Mikey's cock sliding smoothly and quickly in and out of his brother's ass. A flood of cool relief washed over him as Mikey pushed Gerard forward, allowing him to take Frank in his mouth to complete the 69.

With a strangled cry Mikey came, bottomed out inside Gerard. Breathing heavily he pulled out to join the others in watching them finish.

 

Frank took Gerard's entire length and sucked, pushing the base of his tongue against the head to increase friction. Above him, Gerard pushed his weight into Frank's mouth. They came within seconds of each other, sweating and panting with exertion.

 

"Gentlemen". Bob said, "I believe you have managed to teach my detention student some discipline..."

Brian swallowed. "Guys,I had no idea..." He said. "No idea.."

 

Bob helped Frank to his feet and stopped him swaying. "Gonna take him him to the shower," he said.

Brian smiled, and fixed his band some more drinks while they waited.


End file.
